Zombie Cookie Hunt
by Xiorin
Summary: Ch1 cookie is the objective the last one ever and the fight is on
1. Chapter 1

Roxas' Journal number one:Now that i shall be here all my life i have no reason to be on this world. All that I had is now gone the only thing that last had value is my own life it self. Nothing, not even a nobody should face these kinds of pain even so if they are not rea. I lost both my best friends, and now i shall have only a speck of light inside of me. this shall be the last memory of Xion tyhat I haver and riku will have as is gone it is hard to remember her. this is my last good bye.

riku; Roxas, xion is now gone and Sora is awake i wont dare to face him like the way i am now.i would rather rot in side myself.

Roxas: Shut up riku you would rather go find a cookie than do that. ( Some how he has a cookie in his hand anf didn't notice what he just said)

Riku; True, true you know that cookie your holding

roxas: ya, what about it?

Riku: Can i eat it.

Roxas: *Glarez at him and protects his choclate chip cookie.*

Riku: Awww please-

Roxas: No it's my cookie get away!!!! *Runs into the shadows and disapears into the darkness*

Riku:'Damm it i have to get this cookie' *Runs down the zombie infested streets of the abandoned city*

Thus the hunt begins.... For the cookie O.o The last cookie ever 


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas' Journal number two: Now i have riku searching for my cookie which i very bad its the last one in this empty town.

Riku: Roxas... Where are you, I need that cookie now. *Is walking down the sidewalks slowly listining for the blond*

Roxas: *Inside in inside an old box around the corner. A few feet away from Riku and a growl comes from behind the box* '

Riku: Roxas i know your in there now give up and give it to me. * Looks behind a bolder*

Riku's thought: I know he is close by I could smell him.

???: I see you have a cookie Roxas. *whispering in a low voice*

Roxas: shut up Mar You are going to give me away *whispers back as he gets out of the box while Riku is in the empty bar*

Marx: So dose it look like i give a dam, All i want is that cookie unless you want a zombie beside you right now

Roxas: So, its better than Riku next to me

Marx: *Smiles brightly and perpares to scream* R-

Roxas *stops her before she could say any more* Marx!!! *He screams out instead*

Riku: Roxas!!!! * Is no longer inside and now walking torwards them*

Marx: I thinks we should run *Startes to run slowly*

Roxas: Why he wants me not you *runs away with Marx beside him*

Marx: Cause i took his ipod like a year ago and never gave it back and i sort of made out with sora the other day, i didn't mean to

Roxas: Why did you make out with Sora?

Marx: I don't know, i forgot how we even started to make out

Roxas: thats a sucky reason

Marx: Shut up!!! Why are you running from him *Has his cookie in his hand*

Riku: Marx!!!! Roxas!!!! *Runs after them*

Marx's thoughts: he looks pissed off I wonder why?

Roxas: Marx I think we should slit

Marx: hu?

Roxas: Then he would have to go after you or me. *Marx hands him the cookie*

Marx: I think you should go and find a place to eat that kay ^^

Roxas: Why?

Marx; cause then he will go after me and not you

Roxas: How do you know that

Marx: Him getting back at me is more important than getting the last cookie on the planet

Roxas: I think you are over exaderating about this

Marx: Wanna bet

Roxas: no

the two run off in difrent directions and as predicted Riku follows Marx. Marx ends up in Wonderland (how the hell did she end up there.) And gets lost in a maze.

Marx's Thoughts: Goddamm it now what do I do now I'm lost in lala land

???: hello what are you doing here?

Marx turns around to see Sora there.

Marx: Go away Sora i'm hiding now shoooo

Sora: now, Now What kind of greeting is that

Marx: Fine hello Sora, can you leave now * walks down the path and sneaks around making sure that Riku is not around, Now more causious than before no that Sora is next her and bugging her.*

Sora: So what are you now a spy-

Marx: No like i said before I am hidding from some one

Sora is poking her over and over again. She trys to get rid of him but Sora just keeps following her.

Marx: Sora can you please go away right now i need to think

Sora: About what can you tell me please and I will go away

Marx: I am not buying that I know that you will not go away I know you better

Sora: awwwww

An hour has passed by and Marx is still lost with Sora behind her. She is lost and will not admit two end up in a forest and Marx sits on the grass sighing, and knowing that she will not get home.

Sora: I know how to get back

Marx: Whats the catch

Sora: tell me who you hidding from and i will take you back home

Marx: ...... Riku

Sora: Riku?

Marx: Ya

sora: Why?

Riku: Cause she has the cookie and i need to get back at her. *Both look back and see Riku behind them Sora waves happily, and Marx Stays silent*

Marx: Fine you win here *Hands in his ipod*

Riku: Thank you, i- * Looks through it and see all of his songs have been replaced with LM.C music* What did you do to all of my songs.

Marx: They all sounded perverted and like if you sang almost all of it. You messed up all of my good songs by doing that you know.

Sora: they were perverted, How?

Marx: they just were ok

Riku:.....

Marx: can I go home now

Sora: Mabye. mabye not

She glarez at him and stands up. Her orginization coat shines in the flowers light. As she stands there a black portal opens.

Axel: Hey I'm back

Marx: Took you long enough lets go

The portal disapears.

sora: What now Riku

Riku: Time to go home. *Has a cookie wrapper stikking out of his pocket*

Sora: Can I eat that cookie?

Riku: No I worked hard trying to get it. And Why were you making out with Marx the other day

Sora: Cause i wanted to know if she was a good kisser or not

Riku: I bet your lieing

Sora: You have no prof if I am or if I am not 


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Number One the zombies will attack very soon: Cloud; I hear that in this town I just deisided to vist has zombies in it and they will attack soon. I have the worst luck in many things.

Leon: Hello Cloud What are you doing here. *walking down the street in the middle of the night*

Cloud: Its pritty idiotic to walk down the Zombie infested streets in the middle of the night

Leon; So, I need to see the moon.* Looking up at the full moon glowing above them with its radiant glow*

Cloud: So you sound like Siax when he is upsessed with Kingdom Hearts And that is scary

Leon: How is that scary I already have a heart and I like the way the moon looks and nothing more

Cloud sighs and keeps on walking.

Leon: What your leaving already?

Cloud: yep I need to get home i spent to much time in this town.

Leon: But it's the middle of the night you can't go not yet. *Leon grabs Cloud's arm so he wouldn't walk any ferther.*

Cloud: Whats it to you Love * He grinns at him and walks in to a hotel*

Leon: i need you thats all...

Mean while...

Sora: Riku Why are we here if I hate zombies

Riku: because its one of the only ways to get back home and the only

Sora Tuggs on the silver's shirt wanting to go the other way. Down to the old dried up lake up ahead.

Sora: Why that way lets go this way, North to the gummi ship reantal serv-

Riku: We are not In Radiant Garden Sora remember

Sora: oh ya sorry I forgot.

The two walking down the street to see only the bright full moon.

Sora: Riku look *points to a vending machine* can I have a dollar?

Riku: It might be empty

Sora: you may never know there might be something like i donno a cookie * poops a cookie out of nowhere*

Riku looks at the brunette that randomly runs across the street showing the cookie at Riku teasing him running down the street oh that is like filled with hidden zombies that are almost ready to attcak just waiting for the moon to hit the street just right . the perfect moment to attack, the perfect target.

riku: Sora what the hell do you think your doing get back here now!

Sora: Why so you can eat the cookie i say thats a big no no to me.

riku; But Sora there are-

There was a growl in the back ground. then a slash of a blade you can see Cloud and Leon in the distance running from something. As they come closer the image of the intuder is coming clear. A load and load of zombies coming closer like a swarm of roaches just being discovered by the humans running for there lifes.

The silver runs to his brunette then runs away from the undead dead.

Cloud and Leon running not far from them. the zombies rise more and more of them comming to attack us and to suck owr brains ( A little to harsh but yes)

now I am just plain bord...

A.N/ Yes i am just bord at the moment I think i wont finish this unless people will tell me to but i highly dought that so if u liked it great if not then, that is just to bad And now just to say in the end I do not own Kingdom Hearts I only own the zombies and the town where the zombies have appeared thank you 4 reading. 


End file.
